


I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: RNM One Shots [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Secret Identity, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Alex was screwed, one hundred percent screwed. He was going to die in this dingy warehouse and all because he was an idiot. His only hope to get out of here was their resident superhero, but he wasn't specifically looking out for Alex, that would be silly, why would he?





	I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr yesterday, but I figured I'd upload it here too.   
It's a thing I wrote months ago but never did anything with, I was looking through my WIPs and it caught my eye.

Alex was screwed. Absolutely one hundred percent screwed. He should never have come here alone. The tip had been too tempting though. A tip about the corruption in the police department, a tip that suggested they had actual information to bring down his father? He should have known it was too good to be true. He should have known it was a trap. Luckily he hadn’t walked in the front door like a complete idiot would have done. He’d taken the back door, and he’d noticed the guys with guns _before _they could shoot him. That was a good thing. Bad thing: He’d let the door fall shut behind him, and apparently it couldn’t be opened from the inside, so now he was trapped in the giant warehouse, being chased by three guys with guns, and no idea how he was supposed to get out.

Calling the police wasn’t really an option, he was here investigating them after all. With his luck, he’d probably end up with the operator that was on the take. That would end badly for him. His only real chance of survival here, was if the city’s resident superhero just _happened_ to be in the area, and how likely was that really? Unless he was specifically watching Alex, that seemed unlikely. Maybe he had super-hearing? Maybe he could have heard the three shots the men had already fired in his direction? Alex sincerely hoped so.

He wasn’t ready to die. He had plants to water and a cat to feed and a colleague to pine over. He could not die before he’d finally gathered the courage to ask Michael out. Which meant he couldn’t die before he was eighty, because in the tempo they were going at, that was about when Alex would have the courage. As Liz called it, they had been “cowardly flirting” for a while. Alex had asked for a definition of that. She’d replied by sucker punching him in the arm and telling him it meant that they clearly both liked each other but were too cowardly to do anything about it. It was a lot truer than Alex liked to admit.

As for their friendly local superhero, Alex had only seen glimpses of him on the news and such, and he was dying to get an up-close look at the flying man. Preferably soon, because Alex was going to die within the next minute.

‘Come on little reporter.’ One of the men called out. Alex was hiding behind a few very large barrels. ‘Come out, come out, wherever you are.’ And yeah, Alex was stupid, but not _that_ stupid. He could hear the footsteps coming closer. He didn’t have anywhere else to go. Shit, this was going to suck.

He was just about to throw himself at the guys with a war cry, because what did it matter?, when he felt a gust of wind, a nauseating swerve and his vision blurred. The next thing he knew, he was on a rooftop, away from the men with guns. Outside. Fresh air. Not dead. He turned around slowly.

The guy was dressed exactly like Alex expected him to be. Red boots, dark blue suit that fit _wonderfully_ over thighs and abs and pecs, leading into the S on his chest and the red cape. Which in turn lead into a sharp jawline, hazel eyes and curls- wait-

‘Holy shit.’ Alex thought he’d yell it, but it came out more like a whisper. ‘Michael?’

‘What? You recognize me?’

‘Yeah, obviously. It’s you, just without the glasses and the nerdy button-ups.’ Alex half-yelled. ‘I’ve spend far too much time staring at your ridiculous jawline Michael Guerin, your abs cannot distract me from them.’

‘Oh.’ Michael set his hand on his hip.

‘Yeah “oh”! Holy fuck. I can’t believe you’re Superman and you didn’t tell me!’ Alex yelled at him.

‘It was supposed to be a secret. Like, you know, a secret identity.’ Michael pulled his shoulders up, waving his hands around vaguely.

‘Yeah, but I’m- we’re like- you’re- _ugh_!’ Alex wanted to say nothing and everything at the same time.

‘Wow.’

‘Shut up.’ Alex warned him.

‘What now?’ Michael asked, running a hand through his hair. How had no one figured out it was him yet?

‘Now? Now I go home and drink and entire bottle of wine by myself, I’ll have a minor mental breakdown over my near death experience and figuring out that the guy I’ve been crushing on is a fucking _superhero_ and-‘

‘You have a crush on me?’ Alex froze. Oh crap. He hadn’t meant to say that.

‘I- Well- Um- Ah shit.’ Alex cursed. He could handle this, it was fine. Everything was fine.

‘I didn’t want to get involved when I knew I was going to have to lie to you, but now that you know the truth…Well, how about you go drink that bottle of wine and then tomorrow, we’ll go out for dinner. Just you and me.’ Michael looked about as terrified as Alex felt.

‘Like a date?’ Alex asked, unable to keep the hope from his voice.

‘Yeah, like a date.’

‘I’d like that.’

**Author's Note:**

> I know it ends kind of abruptly, but this was all the inspiration I had!  
Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments make me squeal with delight!


End file.
